We have generated and analyzed the effects of muscle-specific inhibition of myostatin signaling in an obese hyperglycemic mouse model. We have measured energy intake and energy expenditure, muscle and fat weights and histology, and performed analysis of glucose metabolism in these mice. We have also analyzed blood glucose and glucose and insulin tolerance after myostatin inhibition in other mouse models of diabetes to determine which types of diabetes might be ameliorated by myostatin inhibition.